Thousand Fathoms
by glassfacet
Summary: A teenage girl finds the Shop Between Dimensions. The Time Witch has been waiting for her to come and fill the terms of a wish he granted a decade ago. Little bit Dounuts.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't say 'I wish' out loud. Not ever, Chihiro. You never know who might be listening._

_Who would listen, Daddy?_

_The spirit world is full of both kind and cruel entities. Either might hear, and grant the wish in ways you would never want. You mustn't wish out loud unless you really mean it._

_Okay._

Doumeki Chihiro was popular as teen girls go. She had her mother's cheerful disposition without her bad luck, and her father's good looks without his antisocial stoicism. She knew she was lucky because she had many friends – unheard of in her family, on either side – and because from time to time, she found little gifts on important days from some unknown person. Chihiro suspected that, though they were lovely gifts, she had never met the person sending them to her.

Her parents always looked frightened whenever they appeared. Himawari would ask Chihiro questions that made no sense, really, and become increasingly hysterical as Chihiro tried to answer the questions. Shizuka would have to escort her to their room and talk to her for a while before asking his own questions. It didn't really matter. Chihiro loved the gifts. For San-Go-Shichi, she found an odd little plush toy that her father called a 'mokona', whatever that was. A pencil case with charms for happiness and good luck embossed on it appeared on her first day of school. When she was rejected by her first crush, the most perfect fondant au chocolat ever created appeared. Chihiro treasured them all, even though they made her parents nervous.

After all, she left return gifts. A handmade money pouch was left out in place of the mokana; a picture and write up of her first day of school for the pencil case; and not-quite-perfect inari sushi for the fondant au chocolat. As long as she gave return gifts, it was balanced, so she wouldn't owe, right?

So it was a particularly normal day when she first saw the shop. Yuuki and Michiko, her two best friends, were worrying over a big math test that was coming up, so the three girls were going to study together. Chihiro had spotted something shiny across the street, and suddenly, in place of the usual empty lot that was just there, an odd looking house liberally decorated with crescent moons sat, looking as though it had been there for centuries.

"Um, Chihiro?" said Yuuki, concerned. "Is something wrong? Oh, it's that little shop-house."

"You know it?" asked Chihiro. There was something familiar about that house. "What is it?"

"I've never been in," said Yuuki. "Sometimes I really notice it, but mostly I forget it's there."

"We should go in," said Michiko. "I bet it has cute pins and things in it!"

The three girls passed through the moon-tipped gates and gazed around at the silent front yard. The doors slid open as they approached. A pair of girls, one with short pink hair and the other with long blue curly pigtails, stood in the entranceway.

"Welcome to the shop!" they said in eerie unison, seizing hold of Yuuki and Michiko's hands. "Master is waiting. He's been expecting you. Come this way."

Chihiro followed the odd twins and her bewildered friends through the shop. She had been here before, she was sure of it. She only had a moment to note the crescent emblazoned red doors (_she tripped over her feet and fell through the paper doors. Mama caught her, and they laughed about it as they fixed the door_) before they were flung open and the girls were ushered into a smoky room. The doors clicked shut behind them.

"It was no accident that you came to my shop today," a cold voice purred through the haze. The smoke began to clear and the girls looked around anxiously. "It was inevitable that we would meet here and now. Please, sit."

The girls sat. A young man with old eyes came into view. He draped himself over a chaise lounge, elaborate kimono falling elegantly over his legs and off the edge of his couch. Short black hair framed a pair of mismatched eyes and a pale, almost delicate face. Within arm's reach sat a plain red box large enough to double as a table (_the sake tray sat there, and Mama would drink by the bottle. Papa said Mama was like Yuuko, but they were laughing, so who Yuuko was didn't matter_) and perched on the box were two very odd creatures.

"Excuse me," said Chihiro shyly, "but are those mokona?"

"Capitalize, Chihiro," said the man in his coldly amused voice. "Mokona are Mokona, after all. Isn't that so, Mokona?"

"Yup!" said the black Mokona. "Mokona's a Mokona. And that one's a Mokona too!"

"How do you know who she is?" asked Michiko.

"I know a lot, Iwase Michiko," said the man. "I know you do not know what this shop is. It is a shop that sells wishes; only those who have wishes may enter. So, what is your wish, Michiko?"

"There's this boy I like," said Michiko. "I wish he would notice me. Just once will do. I just want him to look at me once."

"In your bag, there is a bottle of perfume," said the man. "Give me that. It will do as payment for your wish being granted."

"My perfume?" said Michiko. "But it's a custom blend that my mother made for me."

"It is a suitable payment," said the man. "You see, all things must be in balance. Valentine's Day and White Day. When you go to the store to get bread, you give money for it. I have little use for money. And a wish is worth more than a loaf of bread. As such, proper payment must be made."

"Whoever pays less than is proper will be afflicted with bad luck," said Chihiro, not knowing where her knowledge came from. "Accidents, little injuries. If the debt is high enough, you can even die or find yourself in indentured servitude to whomever you owe."

"Oh," said Michiko. "I see. You know a lot, Chihiro." She handed the man the perfume, which he passed to the white Mokona, who scampered off the red box and out of the room.

"And you, Yamamoto Yuuki?" asked the man. "What is your wish?"

"Careful you don't overdo it," warned the black Mokona.

"I'm fine," said the man irritably. "Your wish?"

"My father just lost his job," said Yuuki, "and he hasn't been himself since even before he was fired. Usually, he's so quiet and gentle, but lately he's been nasty and picking fights with people. I wish for him to feel better and to get a new job."

"A large wish," said the man, "and very expensive. Chihiro, have you seen this man recently, by chance?"

"I have," said Chihiro, startled. "It was odd. I'm sure I saw a small pair of wings on his back. But that's impossible… people can't grow wings."

"Take this man to your temple, Chihiro," said the man, "And tell your father that the Time Witch sent him, and that the problem is a fallen angel. Shizuka will understand."

"Will that help?" asked Yuuki anxiously.

"Well, it will certainly lessen the cost," said the man. "As for the other half… deliver these three boxes for me. Take the one with the black ribbon to a blue-haired woman by the hydrangeas in the park by the elementary school. Take the box with the pink ribbon to the shrine maiden at the shrine to Inari-sama. And the blue ribboned box goes to the fortune teller on Haruhari Street. Can you manage that?"

"Of course!" said Yuuki. "Chihiro, you'll help me, won't you? I'm afraid for Father."

"I'll help you," agreed Chihiro. "We should go, if we're going to get this done today."

"What about your wish, Chihiro?" asked Michiko.

"Come back tomorrow, Doumeki Chihiro," said the man. "Perhaps you'll know your wish by then."

"Okay, said Chihiro. "See you tomorrow then."

"Maru, Moro, show them out please," said the man. "And bring in the laundry as well. It's going to pour."

"Going to rain, going to rain," cheered the girls. The three teenagers followed the girls out of the shop and onto the street for their errands. The man fell back on his couch.

"Hey, Kimihiro," black Mokona said, "you okay?"

"Of course," said Kimihiro contentedly. Chihiro came to see me, didn't she? And she'll come back again tomorrow…"

"Yeah," said black Mokona. "She's grown up, hasn't she?"

"Not yet," said Kimihiro. "But she's getting there at her own pace. She'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" called Chihiro as she entered the temple grounds. "We need help!"

"What is it, Chihiro?" asked Shizuka, looking over at his daughter. She had hold of a man who looked like her friend's father. Her tearful friend followed close behind them.

"The Time Witch sent him," said Chihiro. "He said it was a fallen angel, and that you'd understand."

"I do," said Shizuka. "And I thought my exorcism days were over. Give me a minute. And keep hold of him, Chihiro."

"Okay," said Chihiro. "Please hurry."

Shizuka went to his room and found the bow he hadn't wielded in years. He hadn't needed to. Spirit-bait Watanuki had disappeared, leaving Shizuka, Himawari, and a very young Chihiro behind. And now Chihiro needed him to pick it up again. He hoped he still had his perfect aim.

He just couldn't see what he'd be shooting.

Shizuka hurried back to the courtyard where Chihiro and the possessed man waited. He seemed normal to Shizuka, but if the Time Witch said so… he blinked, and there they were, in his shared eye. A pair of large white wings on the man's back, seen from a slightly different angle, but still there and killing the man. Shizuka drew the bow and shot without hesitation.

And made a direct hit.

The fallen angel left the possessed man's body and flopped on the ground before crawling towards Chihiro. Shizuka shot again, piercing a wing, and a third time, finally sending the creature to a shuddering halt before it dissipated. Chihiro caught the man as he fell.

"Thank you so much," said Yuuki. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, with rest," said Shizuka. "You should probably take him home. He'll wake up when he's better."

"That's good to hear," said Yuuki. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chihiro!"

"Bye, Yuuki!" said Chihiro as her friend half-dragged her father home.

"Are you alright, Chihiro?" asked Shizuka.

"I'm fine," said Chihiro. "That winged white thing… that was the fallen angel, wasn't it?

"You saw it," said Shizuka. "How long have you been able to see spirits? And why didn't you tell me?"

"About ten years," said Chihiro. "They don't approach me ever. It's like they're scared. Sometimes I'll see these little men on floating surfboards with paper fans following me around. But they've never spoken to me or anything."

"Karasu tengu," said Shizuka. "Probably sent by Zashiki-warashi to keep an eye on you for her."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Chihiro. "Will the Zashiki-warashi try to hurt me?"

"No, since she's you're godmother," said Shizuka. "Besides, she's a sweet thing who wouldn't hurt a fly. The Karasu Tengu protect her and follow her commands."

"Oh, okay," said Chihiro. "I was worried for a minute. How did you meet a Zashiki-warashi anyway?"

"She stole my soul to give to my best friend for Valentine's Day," said Shizuka. "He gave it back to me, obviously, but technically he still owns my soul. And half my right eye. And about two-thirds of my blood. We've been friends with the Zashiki-warashi ever since."

"Awesome," said Chihiro. "How come you and Mom never talk about your teenage years? It seems like a lot of really cool stuff happened."

"Most of my memories are blurry or nonsensical," said Shizuka. "They involve my friend, the one who owns my soul. I can't remember his name, or really what he looks like. All I know is that he's somehow connected to the Time Witch."

"That's terrible, to forget a friend," said Chhiro. "I hope it doesn't happen to me. I don't want to forget anyone."

"I don't think I wanted to forget him either," said Shizuka. "Come on, let's go see what we can make for dinner."

On the kitchen table was a stacked bento box wrapped in purple cloth with butterflies printed on it. A small sprig of cherry blossoms sat next to it.

Shizuka paled and sat down at the table, turning the blossom over in his fingers. Chihiro set the table and called her mother for dinner, pretending that this was perfectly alright.

―

"Thank you for the food, Kimihiro-kun," said the Zashiki-warashi, setting down her chopsticks. "It really is the best."

"I'm glad you liked it," said the Time Witch. "It's nice to cook for other people again."

"Chihiro looked happy when Shizuka talked about you," said the Zashiki-warashi.

"Oh, so he starts his stories now," said the Ame-warashi. "What an awful man. What do you see in him anyway?"

"Loyalty, devotion and love," said the Time Witch. "He loved me. And he kept me safe, even when – most especially when – I didn't want him to."

"Mokona wants more sake!" cheered black Mokona.

"Sake all around!" cheered white Mokona.

"Kampai," said the Time Witch, tossing back his glass.


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon found Chihiro back at the gates topped with crescent moons in front of The Shop. She carried the empty and cleaned bento boxes in one hand and her school bag in the other. The yard was empty again, but the doors slid open as she approached, and Maru and Moro bounded out to greet her.

"Chihiro came back, Chihiro came back!" the twins chanted. "Master will be pleased and will cook good food again!"

"What do I have to do with cooking?" asked Chihiro.

"When Master is sad, his food tastes sad," said Maru.

"When Master is happy, his food tastes happy," said Moro. "And everyone who eats it is happy too."

"Except for the person who took Master's happiness away," said Maru. "She'll just always feel empty, no matter how much she eats."

"That's so sad," said Chihiro. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"She did," said the Time Witch from beside the screen in the front hall. He wore another elaborate kimono, this one in deep red with silver smoke patterns twisting all over it. It was draped in a way that should have been indecent, but on him was simply mysterious. Chihiro couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hello," said Chihiro, meeting the mismatched eyes. "I brought your bento boxes back for you. Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful."

"Payment for the exorcism," said the Time Witch. "Besides, I like to cook for others. I can teach you, if you'd like."

"You would, really?" said Chihiro. "Why, and for what price?"

"I want to," said the Time Witch. "All you have to do is buy the groceries and help me prepare the food. And I feel like having a Western dinner tonight. Here's the grocery list. The market in the shopping centre should have everything we'll need."

"Okay," said Chihiro. She put her shoes back on and headed for the market. The Time Witch smirked faintly and headed to his kitchen.

―

"I'm back!" called Chihiro.

"Shh," said Maru.

"Master's got a customer," said Moro. They led Chihiro around the shop to the kitchen, where Chihiro left the bags. The twins continued silently down a hall, where they crouched at the door to eavesdrop. Chihiro sat with them.

"What are your bad habits?" asked the Time Witch.

"I don't have any, that I can think of," was the nervous response. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you quite sure?" asked the Time Witch.

"I can't think of any," said the customer.

"Hmm," said the Time Witch. "Take this ring. It will give you more time. Remember, it is a bandage, not a cure. The only advice I can give you is to be mindful of your thoughts, and your behaviours. If you do so, it is very likely that your hand will heal."

"Okay," said the customer. "Thank you for your help. I hope my necklace covers this."

"It does," said the Time Witch. The doors opened, and Maru and Moro went to escort the woman out. The Time Witch sighed softly.

"You didn't help her," said Chihiro accusingly.

"Not everything is as simple as an exorcism or helping a talented man find a job where he will excel," said the Time Witch. "An addict must realize their addiction and ask for help before they can be fully helped. That customer is the same; the addiction hurts her soul, and her body feels the effects. She comes to me to cure the symptoms, and I suggest a cure for the actual problem. Once she realizes her bad habit, stops it and corrects the damage, she'll be fine. But you can't tell her that because she has to realize it for herself."

"Oh, said Chihiro. "That's sad, in a way."

"I used to follow these people when I was an apprentice," said the Time Witch. "Drove people crazy, the way I was following total strangers and trying to figure out what the habit was so I could guide them to the answer. One woman was hit by a car because of her habit. Another had her habit exposed publicly and humiliatingly. My teacher thought it was amusing, bbut also knew it was something I needed to learn, So on to the cooking lessons."

"I got everything that was on the list you gave me," said Chihiro. "I think it's all good."

"Hmm," said the Time Witch, critically inspecting each of her purchases. "Very well done, Chihiro. Wash your hands. There are aprons in the drawer under the sink, so put one on when you're done. Stuffed pork tenderloin with wild rice and cranberries is on the menu, and you've got your work cut out for you."

"Aren't you helping me?" asked Chihiro.

"Of course," said the Time Witch with that chilly, amused smile. "Start by washing your hands. Then I'll introduce you to the knife block, and we'll get started on the stuffing. What are you waiting for? Dinner isn't going to cook itself, you know."

―

"I'm home!" called Chihiro into the house.

"Where have you been?" asked Himawari, propping her fists on her hips. "We've been worried, Chihiro."

"I'm taking cooking lessons with this guy I met," said Chihiro. "He's amazing, like a professional chef. I just have to run errands for him in exchange. He's nice."

"Call us when you're going to be late," scolded Himawari. "You're our only daughter. What if something had happened to you?"

"I'm sorry," said Chihiro. "I'll be having cooking lessons every day from now on, so I'll always be a bit late. I'll go find Dad and tell him I'm home now."

Shizuka was found sitting on a bench under a cherry tree. He seemed distracted by something that only he could see. Chihiro approached him cautiously.

"Dad?" said Chihiro. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Chihiro," said Shizuka, snapping out of his trance. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," said Chihiro. "I took the Time Witch his bento boxes. He offered me cooking lessons and taught me how to cook pork tenderloin."

"That's the Dimensional Witch for you," said Shizuka. "Always wanting complicated foods for some reason and wearing ridiculously elaborate kimono for no reason. Eccentric to a fault."

"And what about us Doumekis?" asked Chihiro.

"Honourable to a fault," said Shizuka with a small chuckle.

"I didn't tell Mom about the Time Witch," said Chihiro. "I get the feeling that I shouldn't tell her about him, either. But should I anyway?"

"No," said Shizuka. "Himawari doesn't like the Time Witch particularly. Best not to upset her."

"I guess," said Chihiro. "Could you help me with archery?"

"Why archery?" asked Shizuka.

"I get the feeling I'll need it, that's all," said Chihiro. "And you were really good at it when you were my age, weren't you?"

"The very best," said Shizuka. "And I suppose it's a family tradition. Doumekis with strong spiritual power learn various forms of exorcism, including archery."

"Because we're natural exorcists, right?" said Chihiro.

"Mostly," said Shizuka. "But also because of the Time Witch and the family connection to the Shop."

"This is more complicated than I think it is," said Chihiro, frowning at her shoes.

"It always is when the Time Witch is involved," said Shizuka.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kimihiro, are you alright?" asked Kohane.

"Just thinking about Chihiro and Shizuka and Himawari," said Kimihiro. "And everything that happened."

"What did happen?" asked Kohane. "No one knows. Not even Mokona or Maru or Moro know."

"Just Himawari and I know," said Kimihiro. "I suppose you want to hear the story, don't you?"

"We all want to," snapped Ame-warashi. Zashiki-warashi nodded vigorously.

"Want to hear, want to hear," echoed Maru and Moro.

"Story time!" cheered the Mokonas.

"Just wait a moment," said Kimihiro. "Someone else will be here in a few moments, and it won't do to have her confused."

"Sorry I'm late!" said Chihiro as the doors opened with a snap. "I got sidetracked by the archery club. I tried out, and they let me join!"

"That's wonderful, Chihiro," said the Time Witch. "Don't worry about your lateness. I was just about to tell a story. One that I would ask you not to repeat, ever."

"Okay," said Chihiro, sitting between Zashiki-warashi and Moro. The Time Witch draped himself over his chaise lounge and began his story.

"Once there was a woman who was desperately unlucky. She had two close friends who shared a great love. In her sorrow, she asked that her friends take care of her, for neither was touched by her bad luck. One of her friends agreed to marry her, on the condition that he could split his time between the woman and his love. It was agreed to, and for a while they lived in happiness.

"Eventually, the woman's friends had a child together, one who brought great joy to her parents. And the woman's husband began spending more time with his love and their child. The woman accepted this as natural, and eventually came to the belief that her husband would love her if she bore him a child as well. But he would not give her a child, no matter how hard she begged for one. And slowly, she became angry and jealous and allowed these feelings to control her.

"With her malicious wish in her heart, she came to me and made her wish: that the child of her husband have to live with her, and that the husband would forget his love and be with her. It was within my power. I granted her wish."

Zashiki-warashi gasped. Ame-warashi swore. The twins reached out to the Time Witch, tears in their eyes. The Mokonas were still and silent.

"That's so cruel," said Chihiro. "How could she do that to her friends? How could you grant her wish?"

"What was her payment?" asked Kohane.

"Her husband would never come to love her," said the Time Witch. "Any foods her friend had ever made would turn to ash in her mouth. She herself would be childless. And the child would only be hers until the child found her birth mother. And so the woman who was cursed to accidentally harm those around her became a woman who deliberately hurt everyone around her. And her bad luck turned on her. Once the child finds her mother, the father will follow, and everything gained by malice will be lost."

"Nothing good comes for free," said Kohane.

"Nothing bad either," said the Time Witch dryly.

"Still, I owe you for the story," said Kohane.

"We all owe you," said Ame-warashi. She handed him a glass disk. "This is an accurate weather predictor. It will automatically update you when someone decides to mess with weather patterns. You never know when you'll need it."

"I will take this as payment for services recently rendered," said Zashiki-warashi.

"We're going to get sake!" said black Mokona.

"Be back soon!" said white Mokona.

"Get the good stuff," said the Time Witch.

"We'll air the treasure room now," said Maru.

"It needs to be cleaned," said Moro. The twins scampered off towards the back rooms and the warehouse full of junk.

"And I was planning on doing that tomorrow," sighed the Time Witch. "They'll fall asleep halfway through and we'll wind up finishing it tomorrow anyway."

"So what can I do?" asked Chihiro.

"Just wait a few minutes," said the Time Witch. "I have a feeling that our next customer will require your help. You are developing skills as an exorcist, are you not?"

"Yes," said Chihiro. "How did you know?"

"I'm the Time Witch," said the Time Witch with an amused little smile. "Everything is inevitable, including coming to this shop on a day when there is someone to fulfil your wish."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a middle-aged man from the doorway. "I thought this was an antiques shop."

"You have a wish," said the Time Witch. "Tell us. We can help you fulfil your wish. It's what we do."

"My house is haunted!" said the man. "I've prayed, I've tried offerings, everything. No one believes me."

"Well then," said the Time Witch. "Chihiro, why don't you help this man out? After all, you are a blossoming exorcist. I have every confidence that you'll be able to do this."

"You can help me?" said the man. "Please, I'll do anything to get rid of this ghost."

"You shouldn't say such things so lightly," cautioned the Time Witch. "Your payment will be a generous donation to Chihiro's family temple. That should even out the debt."

"You're sure I can do this?" asked Chihiro.

"Of course," said the Time Witch. Everything will turn out the way it is supposed to. After all, it's inevitable."

―

Shizuka knew that something wasn't right when Ame-warashi floated into his yard, her umbrella firmly clasped in her gloved hands. It was late, Chihiro was late, and Shizuka was waiting up for her. Ame-warashi plopped down next to him unceremoniously on the bench under the cherry tree.

"What's happened?" asked Shizuka.

"Chihiro owed the Time Witch," said Ame-warashi. "So she performed an exorcism and purification. She wasn't supposed to do the last bit. Zashiki-warashi and her karasu tengu carried her back to the shop. No big."

"No big," repeated Shizuka. "Didn't I warn her to be careful about owing people? Especially the Time Witch!"

"So take it up with him," suggested Ame-warashi with a shrug. "It's between the two of you anyway."

"Maybe I will," said Shizuka. "At the very least, I should go and make sure that Chihiro is recovering well, and that she's comfortable in the Shop."

"No worries, she's comfortable," said Ame-warashi. "I think I'll gather an audience for this. It'll be the biggest event since… last week. Right, forgot about that. Anyway, people will be interested."

"…Right," said Shizuka, getting up and dusting off his pants. "You've always been a little strange. I'm going to find Chihiro."

"You already know the way," Ame-warashi said, then vanished.

―

The girls were waiting at the door of the Shop when Shizuka arrived. They looked the same as they did in his memories: one pink, one blue. He stared at them for a moment.

"Come in, come in," said the girls. "We have been waiting for you. Waiting for so so long. Welcome, Doumeki Shizuka."

"The Time Witch is expecting me," said Shizuka with certainty.

"We have all been waiting for you to come back to us," said Maru.

"We were afraid that you would never come back home," said Moro. "And Master has missed you so much."

"Even his cooking is off," said Maru.

"I want to see him," said Shizuka, temporarily forgetting about Chihiro.

"This way, this way," said the twins. They led him through the Shop to a small garden off the kitchen. Shizuka stared at the man who sat among the lettuces and examined them for rot or insects.

Time had not touched Watanuki Kimihiro. He looked the exact same as he had the day they graduated from high school. Still a teenager in body, but the years had given him grace and elegance. Kimihiro was still Kimihiro to Shizuka.

"Master, we brought him," said the twins.

"Thank you, Maru and Moro," said Kimihiro, looking up with one of his little genuine smiles. "Go to bed now. It's past your bedtime. Hello, Shizuka."

"Kimihiro," said Shizuka. "Why did I stop coming to see you? Why did I forget?"

"Someone wished it," said Kimihiro. "So I granted that person's wish. I had to, you know. It was within my power."

"I see," said Shizuka quietly. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Shizuka," said Kimihiro.

"It's good to be home," said Shizuka, gathering Kimihiro in his arms. "I missed you, Kimihiro."

"I know," said Kimihiro. "I know."


End file.
